


Poetry for Bees

by Thorns_of_a_Rose



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Poetry, This is gonna be pretty angsty folks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 07:04:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19848040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thorns_of_a_Rose/pseuds/Thorns_of_a_Rose
Summary: A collection of poetry I wrote for my poetry class a while back, posting them for Bumblebee Week 2019





	1. Of Flame and Shadows

For her, the fire burned so brightly

It burned for her and her alone

It carried a song that was only for she

For her, the fire burned so brightly

And though it was for all to see

it was only for the one who swore they would never atone

For her, the fire burned so brightly,

it burned for her and her alone

She was from the shadow, the dark

And the fire brought her out, told her she wasn’t alone

She didn’t want it, not a single spark

she was from the shadow, the dark

She wanted to be forgotten, but hark

the fire spoke, told her she was forgiven, she had atoned

She was from the shadow, the dark

and the fire brought her out, told her she wasn’t alone


	2. The Shadowed One

You were impossible to describe

A being of mystery and intrigue

I fell for you on day one

I fell in love with the Shadowed One

A being of mystery and intrigue

A past I wanted to understand because

I fell in love with the Shadowed One

Now nothing will be the same

A past I wanted to understand because

You were impossible to describe

Now nothing will be the same

I fell for you on day one


	3. Sunrise Eyes

I open my eyes and stare at the time

Two in the morning and I have not a single care.

I roll over and see you, hair shining in the dark,

brilliant as the sun, so bright, just like you.

I’ll never know what I did to deserve someone,

Someone like you, to draw me out of the dark.

I’ll never know what you saw in me, what ignited that spark

That spark of love you had for me,

Something so strong and bright for a shadow like me

A harsh noise stirs me from slumber

Six in the morning and you’re no longer there

I remember it all. I’m a house far from home

I’m with people who care, but they’re not you

I’m so sorry, I never wanted to leave,

but he would not stop until he got to me through you

I hurt you, never deserved that love you gave

So now I’m here, alone in my own home

All because I’m without you

Staring at the sunrise I remember that first time

When I looked into your eyes and saw nothing but love

It was then I understood

That shadows were never running from light

But instead they were accepting it

Like love from that special someone

And that’s why I find myself staring

Staring at the horizon because I miss your eyes

Lilac that exudes love, support, and passion

A royal shade that reminded me of home

Of this, the sunrise that lit up each morning here

I wipe my eyes of tears, wishing you were at my side

I’m missing all of you, especially your sunrise eyes


	4. Loss of Love

Nothing about this felt right, baby

We rose and fell from a great height, baby

You made us something that just went dark

A love that might never reignite, baby

You ran from us, from me

You left and it hurt me outright, baby

I was hurt, you left when I needed you

You ran into the night, baby

Now you’re back, returned from your journey

And I have no idea what to do with such a sight, baby

What we had was lost, never to be recovered

So please, don’t try to push tonight, baby

**Author's Note:**

> This work is a creation using the characters or RWBY, none of which are my own, I appreciate all of you for taking the time to read this though, if you want to talk to me, check out my tumblr, [RWBY-Scattered Petals-AU](https://scatteredpetals-au.tumblr.com) for more. Thank you all.


End file.
